The objective of the Populations and Measurement Core is to advise and support individual Projects to explore population differences and in various research methods such as sampling, formative and qualitative approaches, and quantitative methods. This Core will advise and support individual Projects on their studies on HER2/neu testing and trastuzumab therapy, Lynch Syndrome screening, and gene expression profiling (GEP). We will recommend various methodological and measurement approaches that will improve the quality and scientific relevance of the research for diverse populations. Specific Aims Aim 1: To provide methodological and statistical support for all Projects, both overall and with the explicit focus on measuring variations in personalized medicine in diverse populations. The Core will: provide expertise on design and analysis across all Projects, including psychometric, quantitative, qualitative, and mixed methods. [unreadable] expand our measurement expertise by leveraging other resources of the University of California (UC) in San Francisco (UCSF) and Los Angeles (UCLA) that have well-established resources and experts in methods and measurement of cancer disparities. Aim 2: To evaluate, integrate, and translate new knowledge generated by Projects into measures and resources that increase the relevance of study approaches and findings for diverse population groups. The Core will: objectively evaluate the ethical issues in the conduct of research and the interpretation and implication of findings on clinical practice. [unreadable] coordinate research symposia with the Dissemination and Administration Core. [unreadable] facilitate interactions between researchers and community-based organizations. provide the Dissemination and Administration Core with a list of selected references and annotation on helpful resources. lead the development of publications on specific subpopulations and measurement issues and themes that span across Projects.